The Final Aeon
by RockytheHercules
Summary: The end parts of FFX, with a twist. R/R please. It's got major spoilers. Finished, for the most part.
1. The end...?

Legal Disclaimer:  
The majority of the characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Squaresoft,  
now until forever. Unless they sell out somewhere along the lines. Don't sue me  
please, I'm poor. Really. My contact information is somewhere below this.   
This fic is a sort of 'What if?' fic. There are some spoilers to the game in this  
fic, so it is not suggested to read this fic if you have not played Final Fantasy X  
till the very end.  
By the way, this piece of work is Copyrighted by   
Rocky Valkyrie 2002, all rights reserved etc. etc. Rockythehercules@yahoo.com  
  
AUTOR'S NOTE:  
This fanfic is not very good. I can tell you that in advance. Any and all   
convulsions, regurgitations, vomiting, swearing and etc. cannot be attributed  
to me or my Fic. Legally. Please? ;;^_~ Enjoy the fic, if and only if you can.  
Also, I aplogize for my last fics, which was really REALLY bad. Smoking is   
hazardous both to your health and to your sanity. Especially weed.  
  
The Final Aeon- The end...?  
Based very loosesly on Final Fantasy X by Squaresoft.  
By Rocky Valkyrie  
  
The whole group of guardians had reached the temple of the final fayth at  
last. All that the bunch of them had done... it all came together in this; this was  
the culmination of their efforts. All of them; Rikku, Yuna, Lulu, Auron, Tidus,   
Khimari and Wakka, they all dreaded this moment as much as they anticipated it.  
They were all feeling awkward and axious; their journey was at its end, but at the  
same time, they were going to lose something that was really too important for them  
to lose. But... they really did need to sacrifice someone for the greater good; there  
was no other way. This would bring hope back to Spira, so... it should've been  
something that they would deal with, with no problem.  
  
Yuna; the pawn in Yevon's game, to once again defeat Sin and restore hope  
to Spira, to prolong the meaningless existence of the inhabitants of Spira. To   
temporarily rid Spira of its fear. But that was all it was: a temporary solution.  
Sin would rise again to decimate and terrorize the progeny of Spira. What would  
Yuna's sacrifice solve, what would it show, what good would it do?  
  
Sin. The 'punishment' inflicted upon the people of Spira for using the  
forbidden machina. Maybe because of the machina used by people like the Al bhed, Sin  
would rise again to punish Spira for their machina use. It could be the hypocrites  
like the Yevonites that caused Sin to reappear, but they did not know. All they knew  
was that there was no way around sacrificing someone to defeat Sin. That's all they  
knew for sure.  
  
So they braced themselves, swallowed their fear and stepped into the large  
stone monument that had once been a landmark of the city of Zanarkand. They walked  
in, treading along the ruins of the building. Scattered rocks, pieces of broken walls,  
crumbled pieces of the past scattered along the floor paved their way into a large  
room with some sort screen and strange tiling.   
  
After solving that and another puzzle in another room, a path was opened;  
a floating floorpiece that went down to another room popped up in a hole in the middle  
of the second room. But before the party could make their way to the final fayth,  
they were greeted by a fiend. The Sanctuary Keeper!  
  
The Sanctuary Keeper was a huge demonic figure with large black horns which  
spun around in a spiral. It had a semi-humanoid upper body, although putrescent,  
rotting in its magnificent gore and long limbs with big claws which hung down for  
miles. The bottom half of it was a sort of... thing that looked like infested roots  
which in a twisted way resembled a bee's stinger. It also had ripped, rotting bat-  
like wings, which were black and puss dripping yellow and green, slightly.  
  
They all faced it. It was a fiend with plenty of demonic force. It flew at  
Khimari instantly and stung him, turning him shades of red and causing him to attack  
it angrily and wildly. Khimari's attacks didn't seem to be doing too much damage,  
and every time he attacked, it counterattacked, much stronger than it had at first  
been hit. Then Yuna casted Esuna on Khimari, curing him of the poisons of anger.   
Khimari and Wakka jump behind the Keeper in one almost rehearsed motion. Jumping out  
of the way, Yuna hid behind Auron, who pushes Yuna and Rikku out of the way, then  
jumps up and slashes the entirety of the back side of the Keeper. The beast attacks   
wildly, but hits nothing. Wakka and Khimari attack on cue and in unison. The beast  
repeats its wild, almost childlike reaction. Then, stupidly, Tidus jumps in front  
of the fiend and attacks him head on, at which point he gets his butt whooped and  
slammed into a nearby wall.   
  
Then Lulu jumps behind Khimari and casts Flare. The explosion happened   
somewhere around the fiend's head. As the smoke cleared, Auron appeared behind the   
enormous head and shot forward at it, his sword thrust forward to stab the Keeper.   
It turned around, though, and swatted the sword off, then proceeded to attack the  
party, knocking them back a few steps. Auron lands, and leans on his sword, as  
he does this, he winces his one good eye and bends down on one knee. Then he sees  
something on the floor and jumps up and back. The ground beneath him explodes just  
seconds after he lifts off. Wakka sees the same thing beneath his own feet, but he  
is too late; the glyph mines take their first victim, and Wakka is launched high   
into the air, now unconscious.   
  
"Yuna!!!" Auron commanded, in his usual coarse voice, "Now is the time..."  
  
Yuna looks at Auron and nods, then looks back at the Keeper, who is faced  
away from her. Yuna starts chanting, summoning one of her aeons... Shiva. But  
after causing confusion and commotion on the side of Auron and Wakka, the Sanctuary  
Keeper turned around and attacked Yuna with its stinger. Yuna did not flinch, and  
Rikku jumped in front of her. The punched the stinger out of the way, and as the  
beast was turned sideways, Rikku cast Flare on it. The middle part of the monstrosity  
exploded and the beast folded sideways. Then... Yuna finished her summoning.  
  
Ice fell out of the sky, and a spirit-like thing came down and entered it,  
shattering the large pieces of ice as it came down. Then it tossed off its cloth  
and Yuna caught it. It then made several pieces of ice fall on the sactuary keeper;  
this was its heavenly strike. The Keeper did a backflip, smacking Shiva in the  
forehead with its stinger. At this time, Shiva used its overdrive; Diamond Dust.  
Ice flies everywhere, while Shiva holds out her hand and blows it, turning the  
whole area to ice. But by the time the ice shatters, a glyph mine is planted right  
under the unassuming Shiva. The ground explodes right from under Shiva. She is  
defeated and dismissed.   
  
"Shiva..." Yuna screamed, stroking the neck of the slowly disappearing   
aeon.   
  
"Yuna!" Tidus shouted, pushing on his knee, trying to get up, "watch out!"  
  
The Keeper was after her again, it was lunging at her. Yuna put her arms  
in front of her face, as if it would've helped against the Keeper. But luckily,  
Khimari jumps at her and pulls her away from the line of fire. The Keeper crashes  
into the floor, and is temporarily stunned. Tidus then quickly casts haste on Yuna,  
who summons Bahamut quickly.  
  
Bahamut comes out in all its glory; its black-gold scaled body came down  
like the Apocalypse. The air pressure from its landing shook the ground and pushed  
the whole party back. Bahamut used its impluse on the Keeper, holding it in one  
place long enough for Bahamut to use its Mega Flare. This caused the demonic entity  
to disinegrate into oblivion. The Sanctuary Keeper was no more. At this point,  
Bahamut was dismissed and the path was cleared.  
  
Auron lets out a sigh. "Quick thinking, kid," Auron said, almost sounding  
sincere, to Tidus.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I didn't see you do any better, Auron," whined Tidus, sounding  
more childish than usual.  
  
"Sir Auron..." Yuna gasped, "that's not very nice," Yuna said, putting on her  
pouty look.  
  
Auron chuckles and slings his sword around and on his shoulder, "Come, children,"  
he says, managing to sound even more mean, "let's finish this thing," he ends, suddenly  
with a firm, controlling tone.  
  
Auron turns to the little elevator gadget in the middle of the hole, and Khimari  
steps forward and grabs his shoulder. "Khimari not like. Auron not say bad thing." he says,  
almost with no point.  
  
"Be quiet, Ronso," Auron scoffs, angrily, in his hoarse voice.  
  
Khimari growls, but just turns away, realizing his inferiority. Auron steps forward  
again towards the elevator, but for the second time, he is interrupted. This time it is   
Rikku, with her arms stretched out both sides.  
  
"Can't go yet..." Rikku says, her voice trailing.  
  
"And why not?" Auron questions, using his free hand to pull his collar down a bit.  
  
"Well..." Rikku says, trying desperately to think of some excuse; really she didn't  
want Auron to rush into anything becuase she had not thought of a way to bail Yuna out of  
sacrificing herself to save Spira. So she put one hand out front and pushed him away from  
the hole.  
  
Auron conforms to her pushing. He had taken a liking to her; she brought back fond  
memories of his younger years. He clears his throat, and then says, "And what do you think  
you're doing, kid?" managing to sound like a bully.  
  
"I... we can't go down there." she says, her voice cracking. Her eyes were watering,  
but she was discreet about it; she was the one who dreaded the closely following moment the  
most.   
  
"And why not?" Auron replies in question form.  
  
"Yunie... I can't... we shouldn't just sit around..." she says, sinking deeper into  
her depression, "we can't just watch her, you know, die."  
  
At once the group fell more silent than they were a few moments before, when no one  
was speaking. They were all aware of what was to happen, but they all would have rathered  
it if no one said anything.  
  
"Hmph. What? You think we can change anything?" he pauses, clears his throat, then  
continues, "Now? I tried that. It does not and will not work. It was a lifetime ago. We all  
knew... even Yuna... all of us knew, going into this, what was going to happen to her. But  
we have to go on. If you really love Yuna, then you will let her do what she has to do."  
  
This all struck Rikku very harshly. She had never been talked to like that. She ran  
at him, and, crying, started hitting him, crying, flailing her arms as if those actions would  
save Yuna; like they would make a difference. She then says, "But... but... Yunie... she'll...  
Yunie'll..."  
  
In some out-of-character compassion, taken over by some demons, Auron takes Rikku in  
his arms, hugging her, and probably subconsciously, lets go of his sword. Rikku returns the  
compassion, hugging Auron back, and crying into his chest. Suddenly, Rikku feela another hand  
on her back, a cold hand, stroking, caressing her around her shoulder blades. Rikku looks back  
and sees Yuna, tears in her eyes, shaking her head slowly at Rikku, whispering in no voice  
at all, "It'll be okay."  
  
She let go of Auron, and Auron returned the favor. Auron picked up his sword and sort  
of stepped forward, insisting he get on first. The rest of the party was just compelled to   
let him. They all got on board the tiny elevator, and were face to face with a door. Somehow  
they knew that the next room would hold the secrets to life and death. Auron, as always, steps  
forward, to try to keep everything cool, to seem like he's in command of everything, but he  
feels a pull on his shirt as he advances. He turns his gaze backwards and looks at Rikku, who  
is looking down, not at him, and is tugging on his shirt. He then eyes Yuna, who nods at him,  
melancholy, and signals for him to move on. He tugs back at his shirt and then steps forward.  
But then he turns back round.  
  
No one expected it; all they saw was that he approached Rikku, who flinched when Auron  
stepped towards her. He hugged her and gave her a passionate kiss. A long, beautiful kiss like  
they had never before. He then took off his shades and looked her square in the eyes. She then  
understood everything he could not tell her any other way; everything that he felt, but could   
not manage to articulate, what words couldn't manage to express. She felt him, for who he was,  
and for the first time in their journey, she understood.  
  
Auron turned and stepped towards the door again. He was not stopped again. Not till the  
end. The whole party fell silent, but they continued on as if they had never experienced the  
silent man's burst of passion, of emotion. Rikku was the only one who acknowledged it, in fact.  
  
They came to a room with a large glass display. It looked like the fayth from Bevelle  
to Tidus, but the hymn of the fayth could not be heard.   
  
"Hey... what's up with this?" asked Tidus, "where's that song?"  
  
"Hmm... I cannot feel the presence of the fayth here," Yuna says, almost to herself.  
  
"Hmph. I don't like history lessons." Auron groaned, "But I'll tell you this one...  
the fayth of the final summoning," he paused, then came, "is dead."  
  
"What?" Wakka blurted, "Dead? How can that be?"  
  
"It expired its power when it became the final summon," Auron explained.  
  
"But then... how... the final aeon, how is that going to..." Wakka muttered, confused.  
  
"Yunalesca. She'll award the success of your pilgrimage by giving you..." he said,   
almost seeming sad, "...a new final aeon. Its closeness to you, Yuna, is the only thing that  
can defeat Sin." And this he said with greif.  
  
The greif-striken party moved on to the next room. Tidus and Auron trailed behind,   
though.   
  
"You knew this all along, didn't you, Auron?" Tidus shouts, angrily.  
  
"Yes." he said, his head slinking down a bit.  
  
"Then why didn't you say anything?" Tidus says, more frustrated than ever.  
  
"To let you see the truth. To more than tell you the truth, to show you; to let you  
experience for yourself... the greif that comes with truth." Auron stated, with finality,  
turning around and moving forward again.  
  
Khimari comes back and adresses them both, "Come. Not be scared, Khimari lead way."  
Khimari says.  
  
They all stop in some grand hall. The hall is empty, and yet full at the same time.  
There is something ominous, something that couldn't be explained, that took over the whole  
place. Something stepped out of the shadows. It was the figure of a woman... someone  
otherwordly, indescribably so. It was Lady Yunalesca, Yuna's namesake.  
  
"Yunalesca..." Yuna says, her voice trailing.  
  
Lady Yunalesca greets the party punctually, "Welcome, my children, welcome to..."   
she pauses and tusseling her hair, says, "...Zanarkand. Your terrible journey is done with.   
I will now grant you my aid; I will bestow upon you the final aeon. My secret. Now... you  
must choose."  
  
"Choose what, milady?" Yuna asks, eyeing the stoic Auron.  
  
"She needs another sacrifice." Auron says gruffly, "For the final aeon."  
  
"What?" Yuna asks, still puzzled.  
  
"Yes. Your final aeon; your ultimate weapon will be one whom you trust. Your bond  
will be the power that shall defeat Sin. I shall transform him or her into your foundation  
with my power. That person will be your fayth... your final," Yunalesca says, managing a  
melancholy tone, "aeon. Just like my husband so long ago."  
  
"You knew this all along, didn't you, Auron? Why did you tell us?" Rikku demands,  
not in Auron's plane of sight.  
  
"Your father, Braska, chose this path, Yuna," Auron says, perhaps ignoring Rikku,  
"with the hope that this time there might be a change. But he was wrong. We just helped  
continue the cycle of destruction."  
  
"There's gotta be another way!!!" Tidus blurts out, "We... we can beat Sin! With  
or without the final aeon."  
  
"Hmmm... it seems you do not understand. Not one life, but two, will be lost to  
defeat Sin. But is this not better than losing thousands of lives doing nothing, dying  
in vain, in fear of Sin?" Yunalesca poses this question.  
  
"Yeah... but what good is it? It's nothing but an elaborate cover up, just false  
hope," Tidus says, angrily.  
  
"And would you rather the world live without hope?" Yunalesca says, nonchalantly.  
  
"But... but..." Tidus had lost this argument.  
  
"The term false hope is misused. If one's hope is fulfilled, the hope becomes  
true hope, and if it does not, then does it become false hope?" Yunalesca asks, smartly.  
  
"The world is always better with hope..." Yuna says, looking to the ground.  
  
"We are wasting time. Sin could be wreaking havoc at this very moment. Who is   
your choice...?" Yunalesca asks, turning the room completely silent.  
  
"I shall go," Auron proposes.  
  
"A dead man can not help," Yunalesca says.  
  
"Do it, whench! I don't care what games you're playing..." Auron demands.  
  
"You dare threaten me?" Yunalesca asks, putting her hand to her chest.  
  
"Do it! These kids don't need to be sacrificed... not for Jecht, not for Sin."  
Auron shouts, putting one arm in front of him threateningly, and with the sword stretched  
back, right about to strike.  
  
Yunalesca thrusts her hands in front of her, starts chanting, and then casts some  
sort of spell, and Auron slowly fades to pyreflies. Realizing it himself, Auron looks at  
his hand, then plops down on one of his knees, leaning on his sword. Rikku runs to him,  
crying. Auron was being sent.  
  
"No... you can't..." Rikku was breaking right before the party, "...you can't go...  
...yet."  
  
"I'll go, ya?" Wakka said, hardly ready, but already set.  
  
"No, Wakka, I'll go..." Lulu said.  
  
Disappearing, Auron could say one thing, and only had time to say one thing, "No...  
you'll... turn... into... argh... you'll... become Sin." After saying this, Auron disappears.  
All that is left of Auron is Rikku; the petite, almost vulnerable looking young woman who  
is crying, almost despairing on the floor. For one she knew for such a short time, she had  
shared so much with... her one, her only, Auron.  
  
"What? What did he mean, Yunalesca?" Tidus demanded, now angrier than ever before.  
  
"It's true. That is how Jecht became Sin. Sin is so powerful that it can only be   
defeated by another Sin. But that power takes over everything, it's overwhelming; it turns  
the aeon, and the fayth with it, into another Sin." Yunalesca confesses.  
  
"Then we'll change it. We don't need," Tidus says, then glances at Rikku, "we don't  
need to lose another one. We don't need to lose another person."  
  
"That is selfish and immature," Lulu says, losing all eye contact.  
  
"I don't care if it's immature. If we keep doing this, what'll we have changed?   
Yuna's dad thought that that time would've been different. He wanted to change things, too,  
but we're different; we can do something about it." Tidus says.  
  
"That is all fine. Believe in what you will. You still are innocent; naïve. Join  
me in the back room when you have come to your senses and come to terms with reality."  
Yunalesca says, plainly, then she walks into another room.  
  
"So... what'll we do?" Wakka asks.  
  
"I don't know yet... but this is my story. Whatever happens, we have control over  
it. Let's do it right!" Tidus says, rallying the troops.  
  
"Wait a minute," Yuna asys, pouting, "This is my story, too... it's all of our  
stories... you're not alone, and for once in my life, neither am I. And I know it now.  
I... I'll decide. It's time for me to do something that's not pre-ordained. We'll change  
history."  
  
The party walks into the next room with high hopes. The party walks into the   
place where Yunalesca would perform the ceremony to summon the final aeon. Something  
felt different, something felt... wrong. Like something terrible was about to happen that  
was not supposed to happen. Had the fate of the world really changed?  
  
"Have you decide who will be your final fayth?" the mysterious woman asks.  
  
"The ressurection of Sin... it will end sometime, will it not?" Yuna asks,   
idealistically.  
  
"Sin is eternal. Spira shall forever be burdened with Sin." Yunalesca answers.  
  
"But... forever? Won't Sin stop coming back if we atone for our mistakes?" Wakka  
asks.  
  
"Will humanity ever be that pure? Humanity can not elude its sins." Yunalesca says.  
"All you have is hope. Hope is comfort, nothing more. A child's toy to shield him from  
reality. Wake up, children, there..." she hesistes at this, "...there is no other way.   
Accept what has been accepted for generations. There is no other way."  
  
That phrase, 'There is no other way' kept ringing in their heads. It echoed for what  
seemed like an eternity. The sound of silence.   
  
"So..." Tidus says, tears in his eyes, "...Jecht threw his life away for nothing?"  
  
Yunalesca turns her glance to Tidus, saying, "They died of their own free will.   
They did it to save... all of you. You are all alive because of their sacrifice. Realize  
this."  
  
"Then take me..." Tidus says, "...I'm the only one who could do this."  
  
"You crazy, kid?" Wakka demmands, "You know what you're saying? Just take me,  
Lady Yunalesca."  
  
Khimari grabs Wakka by the shoulder, "Little man has decided. No way to stop. Anymore."  
  
They all understood, but that mattered little. They all wanted to stop it. Everyone who   
was left; Lulu, Wakka and Khimari, they all watched as Yunalesca led Yuna and Tidus away. To  
be sacrificed to perform the final summoning. It was the end of their journey, but was it  
really the end...?  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Goodbye... Sin

Legal Disclaimer:  
The majority of the characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Squaresoft,  
now until forever. Unless they sell out somewhere along the lines. Don't sue me  
please, I'm poor. Really. My contact information is somewhere below this.   
This fic is a sort of 'What if?' fic. There are some spoilers to the game in this  
fic, so it is not suggested to read this fic if you have not played Final Fantasy X  
till the very end.  
By the way, this piece of work is Copyrighted by   
Rocky Valkyrie 2002, all rights reserved etc. etc. Rockythehercules@yahoo.com  
  
AUTOR'S NOTE:  
This fanfic is not very good. I can tell you that in advance. Any and all   
convulsions, regurgitations, vomiting, swearing and etc. cannot be attributed  
to me or my Fic. Legally. Please? ;;^_~ Enjoy the fic, if and only if you can.  
Also, I aplogize for my last fics, which was really REALLY bad. Smoking is   
hazardous both to your health and to your sanity. Especially weed.  
  
The Final Aeon- Goodbye... Sin.  
Based very loosesly on Final Fantasy X by Squaresoft.  
By Rocky Valkyrie  
  
The end. The culmination of their journey. It all ended with that moment.  
Or did it? Would Yuna and Tidus really end Spira's suffering? Would they really   
change the world? Did they possess that much power, really? The pair seemed so...  
so frail, so normal, and so mundane. Something that one could see everyday.   
Could this really possess the power to defeat Sin? Maybe it was in that plainess  
itself that therein lied the strength to defeat Sin. After all, it was their love,  
their bond, that would dethrone Sin. But... it would only create a new Sin. The  
bond between the summoner and the fayth; it was strength, the strength neccessary  
to defeat Sin; the strength to destroy the summoner, the fayth and also, Spira.  
It was the same bond that created Sin.   
  
Yunalesca was performing her ceremony on Tidus. She had written a few  
things on him and had started chanting wildly. Yuna just sat back and watched.  
The fearful ritual frightened Yuna. Whether she knew it or not, she was shivering  
in her fetal position. She waited... for what would come next. What would come   
next? Would she finally fulfill her 'destiny' of defeating Sin? Would she end  
it all, or would she simply continue the cycle of Sin's destruction? All she  
wanted... the only thing she needed... it was reassurance. It was something that  
she knew for sure. She didn't have that at this moment. Her faith was shaken.  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!" Tidus suddenly shouts, screaming obscenities and   
grabbing his head by the temples.  
  
This action causes Yuna to perk up and look straight at Yunalesca. She  
saw her chanting, looking serene, almost peaceful, sitting down in front of the  
screaming Tidus, and it was barely visible, but while chanting, she could see  
Yunalesca's eyes' water coming down, flowing down her face. She, who had lived,  
or somewhat lived, for more than a thousand years, had accepted this practice,  
this fate... for more than either Yuna or Tidus combined. She understood, this  
was the only way to defeat Sin.   
  
Yuna turned her gaze away. She couldn't bare to watch any longer; his  
anguish was painful even to look at. She couldn't bare to watch him in his pain.  
He was turning into a stone monument on the floor. He was being etched into  
carved and painted stone in a hole in the floor. His soul was being stolen from  
his living body to live in another vessel, the stone, as a fayth; his life was  
being taken from his still beating heart. The pain was excrutiating. This would  
be the second time that a dream would dream for all of Spira.  
  
"Juic tajaw tajahen ih yidna Sin!!!" Yunasleca says, sounding like she's  
speaking Al Bhed. Perhaps the summonings really originated from the Al Bhed.   
  
Tidus let out a burst of light. The light was light purple, soft, gentle,  
calming almost, and after a few minutes, Tidus was gone. He was now a fayth.   
Yunalesca motions to Yuna to come closer. Yuna does and then sits in front of the  
fayth that once was Tidus.  
  
"Tidus..." Yuna whispers to the spirit-like figure of Tidus, which was  
standing over the fayth's rock.  
  
"Yuna..." Tidus answers, "...my power will be yours. I'll help you do what  
you've wanted for so long... I'll help you beat Sin. Condiser my power yours."  
  
Yuna did not answer. All she did was shed a few silent tears, try to hold  
Tidus' hand, but pass through it. She then turns around and talks away. She finally  
had the power to do what she had wanted all along, but was it really worth sacrificing  
herself and Tidus?  
  
She walks off without another word. Her journey was not going to last very   
long after this point, she would just have to go to the Calm Lands and have her  
final battle with Sin. When she came back to the room where Wakka, Lulu and Khimari  
were waiting, not a word was said, but they went on. The original three from the  
beggining of their jounrey had returned to the three. Then a voice was heard from  
behind them.  
  
"Wait," Yunasleca says, sounding a bit hesitant, "let me... let me come with  
you. I would like to see what has happened on the outside in my absence."  
  
The party glances at each other, then they turn around, uncaring. Yunalesca  
follows behind, but not too closely. She is wise enough to keep her distance. The   
party feels dirty; like whatever will happen to them will be okay; like whatever will  
happen to them won't change a thing. They all felt like spitting on Yunalesca, they  
felt betrayed. Yunalesca lets out a silent smile.   
  
The party manages a uneventful trip to the Calm Lands. Now the only issue left  
was getting Sin to come to the Calm Lands' shore. Wakka had contacted Gatta somehow and  
asked him for the Crusaders' help. They were to bring the Sinspawn that hadn't been used  
in operation Mi'ihen to the Calm Lands. And after a few delays, the Sinspawn were there.  
The stage was set for Sin to be defeated. Ready or not, the time had come.  
  
Sin is fast approaching. Yuna readies herself by starting the chant to summon   
the final aeon. It's the final confrontation, the guardians are set and ready at their  
respective positions. The coming onslaught is nothing that can be prepared for. Sin comes  
closer and closer to the shore. The Sinspawn are released into the water. Luckily, this  
time, none of them can fly, and they all hit the water. Cold sweatdrops start coming   
down, flowing down Yuna's face. She is concentrating as best she can. Her chanting is  
eerie, and the 3 remaining guardians ready themselves. Yunalesca stands away from them,  
behind everything. All others have left already, the Calm Lands, for the breifest time  
imaginable, is finally totally and completely calm. Very different from what is about   
to happen.  
  
Sin finally comes. The guardians look at Yuna nervously; their suspicions were  
right, she had not finished the final summoning ceremony. They also saw one other thing:  
Yunalesca was shifting nervously, and more than usual, she was eyeing Sin suspiciously  
as if she was hiding something. She was hiding something, they all thought, but it wasn't  
something they were worried about. Sin was about to be defeated, and all would be well.  
  
Anxious, Khimari jumps down to the water and waits, fending off the Sinscales and  
little Sinspawn that were trying to come to shore. Lulu casts a few spells at Sin from  
far away, and Wakka throws his blitzball at the Sinspawn. The closer Sin got, the more  
of its spawn came close to the shore. Khimari was up to his ears in Sinscales and Sinspawn,  
he was flailing his spear wildly, trying his best to beat the Sinspawn down as fast as he  
could. The Sinspawn came in their numbers, flooding the beach with their attacks. Lulu  
just kept casting spells on the coming Sin, trying to hold it back. Wakka and Khimari   
are fighting off the Sinspawn; the Sinscales seem to have disappeared, and only the Sinspawn  
have taken over the beach. Khimari and Wakka are overwhelmed by the numbers.  
  
Just then, Yunalesca decides to help. She chants swiftly, and before long, she  
dark summons Bahamut. Dark summoning was like Grand summoning, except that there was more  
power and less control over the aeon. Bahamut looked different, too... Bahamut's body  
looked smoother than it did when Yuna summoned it. The colors were a bit faded, and there  
were less decorations all over its body. Bahamut flew into the scene and used Neo Flare  
on the beach full of Sinspawn, nearly clearing it. Then it flew down and started wailing  
away at the newer coming Sinspawn. Khimari is toppled by 4 Sinspawn, but luckily Bahamut  
saves him, smashing 2 of the Sinspawn, causing the tide of that battle to turn. Wakka is  
still on higher ground, pounding at the Sinspawn from a safe distance. Yuna's getting   
closer to summoning the final aeon.   
  
And then it comes. Yuna finally completes the ritual for the final summoning.   
As if from some viscious unseen hold, Yuna is released, and she falls to her knees on the  
grass before the beach. Yuna sarts to fade, and pyreflies can be seen floating around her.  
She looks at one of her hands, and sees that she is dying. A silent, solitary tear flows  
down the side of her face. She rematerializes completely and collapses. Then she starts  
phasing between tangible and intangilbe, and pyreflies appear near her. Then, as if on cue,  
the sky goes dark, the moon can be seen, and pyreflies start to come out of the water like  
steam from boiling water. As the pyreflies rise out of the sea, the waves start to go  
ballistic, thunder starts to crash everywhere, and a small earthquake can be felt. Then   
comes a strong wind, blowing harder than had ever been witnessed before. Out of the sea,   
then, comes something that looks oddly familliar. Sin.   
  
The final aeon; the mirror image of Sin, but one that is smaller that it. It lets  
out an exhasperated cry, a wail, and then advances towards the other Sin. This causes the  
waves and the rest of the sea to crash in all directions, to ebb and flow wildly. Yuna's  
Sin advances, and the other Sin advances. They attack each other with large beam lasers  
from the distances, futher destroying the balance that once was. These beams were the  
same as the one that had destroyed operation Mi'ihen. The sea was being tossed around like  
it was nothing. The destruction left was equally great. There was a path of destruction  
left in the wake, where the paths of both Sins were. Then they came close enough to attack  
each other physically.  
  
They both had these big spherical force fields, but when these came together, they  
reacted and just about cancelled each other out. There was plenty of friction, but they  
had come close enough to use their physical attacks now. Yuna's Sin was the first one to  
strike; it raised its lazy, sort of dripping arm and smacked Jecht's sin in what looked like  
its face. When the arm hit it, it slipped past it, and the other Sin did a sort of full  
body slam onto Yuna's Sin. Then it raised both of its hanging arms up and looked like it  
uprooted Yuna's Sin, knocking it back and down. Yuna's Sin retalliates by popping up and  
shooting a beam out of its face. The other Sin curls downwards because of this, and then  
it front flips forward, toppling Yuna's Sin with its massive weight. Then out of the other  
Sin, who is on top, comes a beam, shooting out upwards into the sky. This beam came from  
Yuna's Sin, and after this assault, Yuna's Sin pushes the other Sin upward and forward.  
  
The other Sin comes back at Yuna's Sin with both 'arms,' smashing the headpiece  
of Yuna's Sin, and causing it to shoot another wave of energy out at the other Sin. Then  
from the outside parts, the arms come up and then under the the arms, then push forward,  
ripping one of the other Sin's arms off. The arm quickly explodes and turns into plenty  
of Sinspawn as the pieces reach the water. Another arm forms where the one was missing,   
though, and quickly. It comes back at Yuna's Sin faster and harder than before. Then it  
uses its other arm to land a furious uppercut upwards, launching Yuna's Sin high into the  
air. Then it shoots a few lasers at Yuna's Sin, making big, light-filled holes where gray  
blob used to be. Yuna's Sin is down; has the father defeated the son once more?  
  
It's not the end, though... Yuna's Sin starts to glow red, almost a radiant purple.  
Something that looks like pure energy flows around it, clearly showing off the energy,   
the aura of Yuna's Sin. It had reached its limit. It was about to use its overdrive;   
Giga Graviton. The sky and just about the whole world turned pitch black. Jet black. The  
only source of light left was the purple aura surrounding Yuna's Sin. Then time itself  
seemed to slow to a halt. Brilliant rainbow-colored lights flashed around the other Sin,  
a black, shining sphere glowed near the other Sin. The sphere grew huge, swallowing the  
other Sin, turning it small as a household pet, then it grew small again, restoring Sin back  
to its gruesome large self. The sphere repeated this process a while, then, all of a   
sudden, brilliant explosions happened near the other Sin, and Yuna's Sin's headpiece started  
to glow. A large, more powerful laser than before comes and shoots its might out at the  
other Sin. The other Sin is destroyed. Completely.   
  
But Yuna's Sin does not escape unharmed. Moreover, it is hurt and a big chunk of  
the upper part of it is missing. It wails, and sinks a bit low down into the sea. But Tidus  
still has control over his aeon, Sin. The transformation from saviour to destroyed had not   
occured yet. But the battle was over. Right?  
  
Suddenly, something appears from the smoke of the explosion where Sin used to be.  
It was Yu Yevon; something that the party had not been informed about. The two who knew  
had kept their peace; neither Auron nor Yunalesca had said anything about it. It was a   
human; a summoner, enveloped in a ball of light, chanting, summoning till he would be  
released. His eyes were closed and he was focused on summoning, on continuing the cycle of  
destruction. He was coming closer and closer to Yuna's Sin. In fact no one was there to  
stop him. But it was at a slow pace. He would not reach Sin for another half hour, perhaps.  
But there was no one to stop him. He was powerful, and they were tired.   
  
Lulu looks at Yunalesca and asks, "Is this what you have not told us about?"  
  
Yunalesca nods and says, "Yes... Yu Yevon."  
  
"What you talking about, ya?" Wakka demmands, running at Yunalesca.  
  
"He... he was a summoner. For ancient Zanarkand. When Zanarkand and Bevelle were in  
a war, he was a summoner for Zanarkand. Bevelle was a great city which used machina to defeat  
the primitive Zanarkand. But... as the people of Zanarkand were going to die, they all changed  
themselves into fayth. And Yu Yevon was the one who summoned their dreams into existence. Like  
your friend, Tidus." Yunalesca explained, "The fayth became the end of Mount Gagazet. They all  
dream Sin out. Yu Yevon is the one summoning, and summoning... he calls on their power. He must  
be stopped, or else the cycle of death will continue."  
  
"But... how do we stop him?" Wakka asks.  
  
"There... there is no way I know of. For a thousand years I have searched for the   
answer, but I have found none." Yunalesca says.  
  
"Then..." Lulu says, "...the cycle will continue?"  
  
There is no answer. There is nothing more that is said on that matter. There were about  
25 minutes left till Yu Yevon enters Yuna's Sin. The three tried their attacks on Yu Yevon;  
Lulu tried her spells, Wakka tried launching his blitzball, and Yunalesca tried her aeons.   
But none of this did any good. It would seem that there was no way to stop Yu Yevon. If only...  
But, hope was lost. Alas, would there be no happy ending? No parade, no joyous celebration?  
No happily ever after?  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Grief

Legal Disclaimer:  
The majority of the characters portrayed in this fanfic are copyright of Squaresoft,  
now until forever. Unless they sell out somewhere along the lines. Don't sue me  
please, I'm poor. Really. My contact information is somewhere below this.   
This fic is a sort of 'What if?' fic. There are some spoilers to the game in this  
fic, so it is not suggested to read this fic if you have not played Final Fantasy X  
till the very end.  
By the way, this piece of work is Copyrighted by   
Rocky Valkyrie 2002, all rights reserved etc. etc. Rockythehercules@yahoo.com  
  
AUTOR'S NOTE:  
This fanfic is not very good. I can tell you that in advance. Any and all   
convulsions, regurgitations, vomiting, swearing and etc. cannot be attributed  
to me or my Fic. Legally. Please? ;;^_~ Enjoy the fic, if and only if you can.  
Also, I aplogize for my last fics, which was really REALLY bad. Smoking is   
hazardous both to your health and to your sanity. Especially weed.  
  
The Final Aeon- Grief  
Based very loosesly on Final Fantasy X by Squaresoft.  
By Rocky Valkyrie  
  
Just as bad seemed to be going to worse, the worst thing imaginable happens.  
Seymour comes. The mongrel, half-guado, half-human, comes and approaches Yunalesca  
and the rest of the party. He comes from the sky, riding an aeon, Bahamut. It would  
seem that he also mastered the art of the Dark Summoning. Just like Yunalesca. The  
Bahamut looked evil and dark like the one that Yunalesca summoned.   
  
"What do you want, ya?" Wakka demmanded of Seymour, "Brudda, if you gonna   
make trouble... this ain't the time, ya?"  
  
"I have a solution. To Yevon. To everything..." Seymour says in his strange,  
otherworldly voice, "...make me Sin. Your Tidus will be saved, and I shall have my way."  
  
"Even if we did..." Yunalesca says, trying to keep her eye contact to a minimum,  
"Yuna is dying as of now." She points to Yuna, "She cannot summon you, and the bond is  
not strong enough anyway."  
  
"But... I will become Sin... I WILL BECOME SIN!" Seymour demmands, as he grabs  
Yunalesca, "I will end humanity. I will save it."  
  
"You can not control Sin's power." Yunalesca pleads.  
  
"Then I will be both the summoner and the aeon!" Seymour shouts.   
  
Now, Yuna, still phasing from tangible to intangible, gets up, and still phasing,  
approaches the party. This catches everyone's attention except for Yu Yevon. She walks,  
stumbling but still going, towards Seymour, the one who is closest to her. Lulu moves   
in her path, but when Yuna looks up at her with her puppy dog eyes, Lulu is forced to  
move away. Seymour, grinning, goes in her direction.   
  
"Milady summoner. Please! Let me become Sin... through you." Seymour says.  
  
"I... I... Lady Yuna-" she coughs, blood comes out as she coughs, "Lady Yunalesca,  
please. Make Seymour... give him the power he wants."  
  
"NO!" Yunalesca says, "I will not again repeat the mistakes of the past. I am tired  
of sheilding my father. Tired of giving him new shells when the old ones have worn out. I  
will not continue down this blood-sucking path."  
  
"NOOO!!!" Seymour shouts, "You will do as you are told, woman!" He glances back at  
Yu Yevon, seeing his time is limited, "Do what I wish of you... now!"  
  
"Seymour..." Yuna says, "I will... I can do it. I watched her. I'll do it for you."  
  
Seymour approaches Yuna, with an evil grin, "And you would do this for me, milady?"  
  
Yuna looks away, and then nods. She paints him and chants, causing him to quickly  
become a stone monument in the ground. She summons him, becoming less and less visible,  
and he appears. But by some twist of fate, he does not become another Sin. Yes, he becomes  
an aeon, an aeon of great power; more than that of any aside from Sin, but not at the caliber  
of Sin. But Seymour is unaware of this. He attacks Yu Yevon, several times, pushing him back  
only a bit each time. It would seem that even this solution is not a solution at all. Finally,  
Seymour realizes that he has been duped. Angry, he turns his attention to Yuna and charges at  
her with his attack.  
  
He charges at her at full speed. He is about to hit her, full power and all. But   
someone jumps in the way; Khimari. The ronso is hit with the great blow, and is pummeled back  
a few thousand feet, but gets back up, bloody, and with his horn completely taken off. The  
aeon now begins to speak.  
  
"Is it not ironic," Seymour says, "that of the race that i had wiped out... the only  
survivor... will throw his life away, to me?"  
  
This angered the ronso; Khimari readied his spear. Seymour came charging back at  
him again. Khimari attacked with his spear. The spear broke into many pieces. Khimari himself  
was injured badly. But not completely useless was this attempt. It stunned Seymour, it stunned  
him long enough to be dismissed by Yuna.   
  
"No... You fools! I will rise again... and then... truly as Sin!" Seymour said, as he  
disappears.  
  
Khimari was down, bloodied, and almost unconsious. It would be difficult for anyone  
to survive even as long as he did. Yuna cried... the only time she had really cried in the span  
of 10 years. Her only true cry. She was sad, this time. After all, he was so strong... so  
protective... he was the last one she would have imagined would have died. She had never even  
thought of losing him... he said he would protect her... he said he would...  
  
She cried. This grief that Sin had brought... everything. She finally realized the  
true reason why she hated Sin so much. It wasn't because it destroyed everything, although that  
made it easy for everyone to hate it. It was because Sin made her realize what she missed. Her  
father, the people, everything... it brought back memories of those unpleasant things. It was  
dispair incarnate. But were the Yevon teachings hope? No... before her was the creator of the  
Yevon teachings, Yu Yevon himself. He was not hope; he was the source of the dispair... without  
him... without that deranged man, there would have been no Sin. But without Sin, would she  
have met Tidus? Did she really hate Sin that much?  
  
Yuna wondered, breifly, about the things that happened because of Sin. She had met  
Auron, Rikku, Khimari... Tidus, even... and she was joined by the likes of Lulu and Wakka...  
this was all because of Sin. Without Sin, she would not have experienced life, and its ups  
and downs. If not for that bit of darkness... how would we know and appreciate light? How?  
Was Sin really so horrible that it had to be destroyed? Even if Sin was... she could bare   
to think of it no more.  
  
Lulu just stood there, nonchalantly. Beneath her calm facade she was nervous. Nervous  
and anxious. She did what she could... she could do no more. For the first time in her life,  
she was really and truly scared. But she preffered to keep that part of her hidden. She knew  
that the others were having their own problems and she did not want to add on to them by telling  
them about her fears. She wanted to do something... she really did. But she could not do   
much. She was afraid, and that fear was not something she could handle. She was used to being  
in charge. She was used to having control. She didn't have that now.  
  
Wakka was sitting back. He was curled up. No one had mentioned this when they talked  
about facing Sin. This... this power. Beyond help. His faith was shaken... he realized how   
small and pitiful his influence was. He didn't have power; not like Seymour... not like Tidus,  
not like Khimari, not like Auron. He viewed himself as weak. He... he was having trouble  
accepting everything. Perhaps because it all happened to quickly, but maybe it was because  
he always felt he had something over everyone else. His trump card. He was wrong; he had nothing  
and they had more power than he had imagined. He couldn't take it... he hid, curled up, leaning  
against a rock.  
  
"Khimari... help..." Khimari says, between gasps, coughing, "...help Yuna. Yes?"  
  
"Yes... yes..." Yuna repeats, stroking Khimari's head and neck, "...you helped me."  
  
"Khimari... is... happy..." he says, softly, "...Khimari is happy, to help... Yuna."  
  
Yuna could not answer. All she could do was cry now. She felt so... helpless, so  
vulnerable, and she could only imagine how Khimari was feeling. She was so afraid, that perhaps,  
perhaps she couldn't help him. She was afraid of losing him; he was her security blanket.   
Without him, she felt helpless, like she did now. He was forever her guardian. Her tears   
flowed down her face, her cheek, and fell on the dying ronso. Khimari was in such pain that  
was not imaginable. So excrutiating, but he said nothing of the pain. His only thought was that  
he had somehow failed Yuna, that he could no longer protect Yuna. He did not want to be useless.  
  
"Khimari... can..." he manages, "Khimari can still help..."  
  
"Shhh... you shouldn't..." Yuna starts, but is cut off.  
  
"Khimari can still help... become aeon. Of Yuna's power." Khimari says to Yuna.  
  
"But... Yu Yevon will only take advantage of that and merge with you..." Yuna says.  
  
"Khimari will... prevent. Khimari will..." Khimari could say no more. He was starting  
to fade, just like her.  
  
Just then Yunalesca, in her cold tone, lays her cold hand on Yuna's shoulder. The teary-  
eyed girl looks up at Yunalesca. Yunalesca then speaks in her usual calm voice.  
  
"He wills it..." Yunalesca says, "...and it is our only hope."  
  
"But... but..." Yuna starts to stutter, "...no! I won't! I can't have another one!"  
  
"Do you want to end it or not?!?" Yunalesca asks with authority.  
  
"Khimari... wants... to help. Only way left... so..." Khimari says as he straggles to  
a stand. Yuna just turns around, both angry and sad.  
  
Yunalesca sorrowfully applies the ritual markings on the heroic ronso. Who would have  
thought he would be the one to save the world? It always is the quiet ones. Khimari stands   
firm and silent. He has on a serious look. His arms are crossed. His face starts to squirm, but  
he still tries his best not to show his pain. He does not want Yuna worrying for him. He   
suffers quietly. He starts to change... to turn into the ornate, colorful stone that is the  
resting place of a fayth. But... the markings come off, become like electric purple energy,  
pure energy, swatting this way and that. Something is going wrong!  
  
Frantically, the ronso moves this way and that, but is entangled by the out-of-control  
markings. He is wrapped and several times is hit by the energy that had once been markings.  
Apparently the final summoning doesn't work on ronso. Or does it?   
  
Khimari starts flailing his arms, trying to dodge the purple electric lighting which  
has him captured. The ground beneath him turns into an abyss; a void. He starts to slip into it,  
and when he resists, the energy comes down after him, attacking him. He leaps up to avoid it,  
but it is as good as attached to him. It grabs a hold of his foot, and brings him down, then  
tangles with him even more. It starts to wrap him... even with his resistance; his struggling,  
he is unable to wriggle, or squirm, away. But... he lets out a burst of energy himself, a burst  
of emotion, if you will. He breaks the bonds. He comes off and runs; with no direction nor   
purpose, but just running... but his pursuers take him. They take him, wrap him, and pull him  
down into the abyss in the ground.  
  
When Khimari is taken, he does not go kicking and screaming. At that point, he just  
accepts whatever hand fate has dealt him. After all, what was in store for him could not be  
more bleak that the reality he is facing now could it? What was stranger than Khimari's little  
incident was that neither Yuna nor Yunalesca even hardly reacted to it. Both were so...  
passionate, so... full of life, but neither of them did anything to help Khimari. They all   
seemed to have an unspoken understanding; there could be nothing worse than this. This fear,  
this helplessness, this... situation. It would end, and it would end now. All the fear. They  
would accept what would come and deal with it then.  
  
Then after the fireworks are done, something comes, and pops out of the ground. It is  
a stone monument thing. The symbol of the fayth. Yuna sees this. She understands at once what  
this means. She performs the ritual, she summons the aeon. This would be the last time that  
she ever summons an aeon. Yuna summons Khimari's fayth.   
  
The sky goes dark, the land near the beach rips itself out of its hull, and the wind  
starts to blow. Lighting comes down from the sky on one of the pieces of land that is floating  
in the air. Something shines on the piece of land; it seems to be a piece of jewlery or   
something of that sort. It is a crystalized tear; it starts to shine brilliantly, and then some  
light starts eminating out of it, and before anyone can tell, it lets out a pillar of black  
light. Out of the pillar of light steps out another aeon. Griever.   
  
Griever is different. It is large, with a semi-humanoid torso covered with brownish-  
yellow fur, with distinct markings all over it. Its head is a lion-like figure which can strike  
fear into anyone's heart. The shoulders look armored, black and red shoulder pieces can be   
clearly seen, and around 3 on each shoulder. Between the shoulder pieces are thousands of very  
poisonous needles which can shoot out almost instantly as Griever wishes it. Down its serpent-  
like arms are out-of-place, bulging, unnatural-looking muscles which also have distinct, green  
markings on them. The hands are like claws, sharp and vicelike; hard and rough, strong enough  
to rip out a hole in the green earth. The legs are like those typical of a reptile, long, but  
mostly curled back to provide power for its mighty leaps. The legs are scaly, deadly, fearful,  
and most of all, they bend 3 times, in 2 different directions. It has a long tail, branching  
at several points, with spikes going out of the top, and a serpent's head at the end.  
  
Yuna, pleased, falls, backwards, and then sits down. She smiles for a breif moment,   
well... that may be exaggerating. Maybe for a fraction of a moment, she smiles, thinking   
back on all that had happened to them in their journey. The good, the bad... everything   
regretted, everything kept close to the heart. She could have wished for nothing more...  
nothing. She was about to end Spira's spiral of destruction. She was... for once in the many  
years since she had chosen her path, happy. It was a first for her. She had fulfilled evrything  
she had wanted to do. She was content. All she could now was... fade... fade away. Never to be  
seen again. She had done it, and now was... even for the breifest moment, enjoying the fruits  
of her labour. She then fades... happy, sad, all the memories taken in, together.  
  
Griever does not look back. But, a solitary tear can be seen flowing down and off of  
its face. It roars, to send off the best that has ever been. Now its agenda is with Yu Yevon.  
Yu Yevon, in his convenient ball of light, floats slowly towards the fading Sin. Yuna had  
disappeared, so her influence on this world starts to fade along with her. But Griever does  
not seem to be affected in a similar way. Griever, being the aeon of a ronso fayth, seems to  
have gained special capabilities. It attacks Yu Yevon, piercing the ball of light, and   
destroying it. This wakes Yu Yevon up. He stops summoning for a moment.   
  
Griever attacks Yu Yevon. Yevon sheilds himself, but is hit by Griever's charge.   
Yevon's arm is scratched. Yevon attacks Griever back by casting several Ultima's, Flares,  
and Holys. Griever is hit by these, but then just shakes them off and continues his assault  
of the most powerful summoner of all time. Yu Yevon then chants something quickly. Griever  
is attacked from behind. Sin... Tidus, attacks Griever.  
  
Griever turns around and sees the badly damaged Sin ready and about to strike   
Griever again. Griever flies straight and quickly towards Sin, stopping right at Sin's face.  
It then scratches Sin repeatedly, then flexes its muscles intimidatingly, allowing the   
thousands of needles to escape from its shoulder areas. The needles all turn and hit Sin,  
damaging several areas horribly. Then Griever lets out a breath of this light blue electric  
energy, ripping both of Sin's arms painfully, one at a time. Then Griever raises its hand,  
and before long, something materializes in Griever's hand. It is the legendary spear, the  
Heartseeker. With this new weapon, Griever charges at Sin, and plants the spear in one of  
Sin's main cores, then pushes off and flies to a distance. Sin explodes several times,  
then disintegrates into beautiful cherry blossom petals.  
  
The angered Yu Yevon then turns his gaze at Griever. Griever has no power over him,  
either. Yu Yevon is completely immune to any and all magic; including magical entities like  
aeons. And although physically, Griever can hurt Yu Yevon, since now Yu Yevon is not summoning  
a dream of the fayth that requires such great strength, namely Sin, Yu Yevon can now assimilate  
into Griever at any touch. Griever is powerless against Yu Yevon. But the Al Bhed always seem  
to find a way to help.   
  
Practically out of nowhere, the Al Bhed airship comes and smashes into Yu Yevon. Cid  
can be heard from inside, swearing and laughing and shouting like a madman. Yu Yevon then,  
after being brutally hit by the airship, flies up into the air. This is the only thing that  
Yu Yevon fears; machina like the one that Bevelle used to defeat Zanarkand all those years ago.  
But before he can think another thought, Cid orders the airship to transform into its attack  
mode. The major guns of the airship come out, and fire a round at Yu Yevon. This stuns him,  
turning him all blue and like that. This cues Griever to cause another Heartseeker to   
materialize. Then Yu Yevon snaps out of it. He charges at the airship; the ariship charges at  
him. As they are about to collide, the airship fires another round. Yu Yevon is stunned, and  
is hit. This gives Griever enough time to attack the fallen summoner with his legendary spear.  
  
Yu Yevon explodes. There is no more of him left. Finally, Spira is finally restored.  
Spira is released from the web... no, the spiral of destruction brought on by the likes of  
Sin, and Yu Yevon. Spira is... free. It is the end. There is no more Sin, nor the one who  
brought him on, Yu Yevon. Moreover, the dream of the fayth of Zanarkand is ended. The fayth  
can finally rest; they are tired of dreaming, and they dream no more.  
  
Griever returns to his fayth stone. As he is about to return into it, he notices a  
couple of things. Wakka is out cold on the floor, and so is Lulu. They are set in pools of  
what could only be their own blood. What happened? Griever turns around, and there stands  
Yunalesca, with a grin of evil. She quickly becomes enclosed in a light ball, and before  
anyone could say anything, she and her light ball quickly are launched towards Griever...  
  
End. 


End file.
